


Slowly Drifting

by zainjavaddmalik



Category: One Direction (Band), Zayn Malik (Musician)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Cheesy, Feelings, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Shotgunning, Smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-01
Updated: 2017-03-01
Packaged: 2018-09-27 16:02:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10030733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zainjavaddmalik/pseuds/zainjavaddmalik
Summary: Just a random drabble I wrote, idk? Thoughts?





	

It's not that he's never smoked before, it's just that well. He's never done it quiet like this.

Zayn is sat in front of him, his eyes a bit hazy from the weed he's already smoked. The other lads are there as well, but they're just background noise at this point. All Liam can focus on is the slight movement of Zayn's arm as he brings the joint to his lips. He takes a hit and slowly pulls it from his mouth, sealing his lips shut. Liam's mouth is slightly open as he stares at Zayn. He may have not done this before, but he's not an idiot and knows what is expected of him. 

Zayn's leaning towards him and Liam starts to panic. It's not everyday the boy you've been in love with for 3 years is about to have his lips centimeters away from yours. Liam's heart is racing and he squeezes his eyes shut. He tries to breathe to calm his nerves, but Zayn is right there and he can't think straight. He sucks in a sharp breathe at the same time as Zayn exhales and ends up coughing for the next several minutes.

When he's able to breathe again, he finds Zayn hunched over and laughing hysterically with tears rimming his eyes. 

"You tosser! You're not supposed to breathe in THAT much!" 

How Zayn manages to get a sentence out between his laughter is beyond Liam. Liam's jaw sets into a hard line. He's not exactly mad, just embarrassed that he can't even properly shotgun due to how in love with this boy he is.

"Again" he demands while glaring at Zayn. 

This time he manages to control his breathing and inhales just the right amount. He feels the smoke traveling down and burning his lungs before he exhales. Zayn grins at him before bringing the joint back up to his lips. This time when he leans in, his lips brush over Liam's for just a moment. 

After exhaling, he meets Zayn's gaze and finds the other boy staring at him. Before he knows what's happening, Zayn's lips are on his, kissing him. Before Liam can even react, he's pulling back with a panicked look.

"Shit, Li. 'm sorry. I dunno what came over me." His cheeks are burning red, and Liam reaches up to run a thumb along his jaw. 

"Shh, babe. 's ok. Wanted this for a long time."

He leans back in and presses him lips to Zayn's once again. It's not a hard kiss, just soft and languid, learning how they fit together. 

When Liam pulls back, it's to Zayn's whispered "I think I'm in love with you, jaan. Think I have been for a long time now."

"Me too, babe, me too."


End file.
